Harry Potter and the Curse of Sanguis Immortalis
by Drigpawz
Summary: He spent his entire life searching for immortality but now that it is within his reach will Harry take that chance from him or will He Who Must Not Be Named succeed.
1. The New Plan

**Disclaimer**: _I do **not **own any bit of the Harry Potter world and never will! That is all of J.K. Rowlings!_

**A/N**: _I hope you guys like this story! I had this story on before, but I took it off to fix it and now am hoping to get some readers! Please enjoy! _**READ AND REVIEW! **_Thanks! Drigpawz_

* * *

Deep in the woods, there was a dark and gloomy graveyard with humans that were lost from all of mankind. These humans were none other than wizards, who went against a dark powerful lord. This dark lord is known today as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In the center of this graveyard is an old, broken down house that has been abandoned for many years, but has now been awoken by none other than the one dark wizard himself. It was some kind of gathering inside the graveyard; large hooded figures came to the old house from many sides of the woods, and gathered around one of the tomb stones which read the name Tom Riddle. The night was like no other night. The moon was full, which made the fog look as white as a ghost, and it seemed to have an effect on all of the living creatures around. There was a howling sound in the distance made by a dark creature, a werewolf. A rather large and dark figure stepped out of the old house to join the gathering. As he reached the group, the hooded figures began to bow. "Ah, my deatheaters. You better have good news for me tonight."

"Master, we indeed have good news for you. Are you aware of the curse of Sanguis Immortalis?" One of the black hooded figures asked as he stepped up and separated himself from the others.

"What of it?" a cruel voice came from the dark lord.

"We retrieve it, and the wizarding world will be yours."

"I'm listening." A grin formed across the dark lord's pale face. "Who has a hold on this power?"

"A young girl sir." The servant answered proudly.

"Who is it you fool?" The dark lord's voice echoed throughout the woods. The others flinched as he yelled through the night.

"Alexia Palmer sir." The deatheater spoke quickly. A frightening smile grew on the lord's face at that present time.

"Ah, Alexia Palmer, daughter to Nick Palmer I presume?"

"Y-yes sir." The dark lord stood in front of the others with his fingertips rubbing at his chin. The others watched their master in silence.

"This girl, she must know of this power she holds. Am I correct?"

"I highly sure she does my lord."

"Malfoy!" Lucius Malfoy, one of the deatheaters jumped as his named was shouted in the dead air around them. He walked past the others to the front and faced his master.

"Yes my lord?"

"You are in charge of finding this girl and bringing her to me. Understand?" Lucius agreed. "I want no mistakes." His eyes narrowed down to a few of his servants in the distance.

"Yes my lord." Lucius bowed and stepped back with the rest of the deatheaters.

"And what of the father?" another cried out. Every head quickly turned in the direction of the shout. The one who cried took a large gulp and grew frightened of what was to come of him.

"I think we'll let him be for now. But when the time comes and I have full power, we will dispose all who are disgraces to the name of wizard and fight amongst that bloody old headmaster." There was laughter amongst the deatheaters but quietly hushed up when the dark lord held up his arms.

"Deatheaters! There will be another meeting in three nights from tonight. I want the girl and I better have her then. We will meet further into the woods, there might be someone watching us at this very moment. I do not want any interference in my plans." One of the deatheaters amongst the group, Severus Snape received a cool chill down his spine at the thought of the dark lord finding out his secret. He kept himself calm and waited for the lord to dismiss the meeting.

"Till next time, we will end this meeting short for I have much planning for our next gathering." The dark Lord turned around and walked back to the old house leaving the others out in the dark night. Silence was left in the graveyard at the Riddle house, except for the small pops of the deatheaters disapparating.

Severus Snape landed at the edge of a forest in front of a large castle known to many as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He took his deatheater mask off of his face and races across the grounds to the castle. Storming through the halls of the old castle he did not stop for one moment to speak with any of the passing teachers.

He reached a stone gargoyle standing between his destination point and himself. "Coffee Toffee." The stone gargoyle sprung to life and stepped to the side revealing stairs to the deatheater. He rolled his eyes at the childish password and walked up the steps.

He reached a large, detailed oak door and went to knock. Just as he was about to knock a voice came from the other side of the door. "Come in Severus." Severus stepped into the room.

"Evening headmaster."

"I sense Voldemort has a plan Severus." The headmaster replied without looking up from paperwork he was searching through. Severus just looked at the headmaster as if believing he was psychic.

"How do you…." He began to ask but was interrupted.

"You only come to see me after a gathering if there is any problem." The headmaster looked up with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, right…"

"Now, what is Voldemort up to?"

"Oh, are you aware of the curse of Sanguis Immortalis?" Snape asked pulling off his black cloak from the meeting.

"Yes I am aware." The headmaster walked around his desk and sat at the edge to discuss with one of his professors.

"Voldemort and his deatheaters are going to retrieve it." The twinkle from the headmaster's eye disappeared and he stood up off his desk.

"Do they know where it is?" He asked nervously. Severus nodded.

"Alexia Palmer sir."

"Nick's daughter?" The headmaster's blue eyes were wide open behind his spectacles. Before speaking another word, the headmaster walked across his office and over to one of the large bookshelves. He picked up a book and flipped through the pages.

Snape walked over to the same bookshelf. "Dumbledore… sir, may I ask what you are looking for?"

"This is a book of all the wizards amongst our world today. Just like the Hogwarts book that tells us who exactly will be attending Hogwarts. I am searching for where Alexia Palmer is held at." He continued looking through his book. Snape decided to be useful and picked up a book he spotted on the shelf, Curses and Spells Throughout History by: Isabelle Wonks, and began flipping through the book for information on the curse of Sanguis Immortalis.

After a moment of awkward silence and searching through books, the headmaster spotted just what he was searching for. "Alexia Palmer, 42 Lincoln Avenue. Cherbourg, France. She is entering her sixth year at Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He walked back to his desk and set the book down opened. Severus looked from his book to watch what Dumbledore was doing. He took his book and walked over to the desk.

"I have found some more information on this curse, if you would like to hear it sir." Snape declared waiting for a reply. Dumbledore looked up from the piece of parchment he was writing on.

"Go ahead Severus, what does it say?" Snape looked back down at the book he was holding and read.

"It says here, _this power is the power to rule them all. It is placed among one human being. When the human is killed and the blood is shed, the power will be released and the one to shed the blood of the human will gain full power and will be unstoppable._"

"Do they know how to retrieve it?"

"No, they are trying to figure that one out. He wants the girls by the next meeting." Severus looked back down at the book. "it also says, _that the one who holds this power will have the advantage and be able to use this power as its' own._ That's some dark magic." He kept the book open on the headmaster's desk. It revealed a picture, this had Albus Dumbledore attached and could not remove his eyes off of it. The picture showed a dark shadow wrapped around a human body, representing the curse. As you looked deeper into the photograph you could see that the shadow creature is coming out from a slit in the human's stomach. In the background is another creature, a hooded creature with it's' arms held out in the air.

"Albus?" Severus tried to get the headmaster's attention away from the photograph. "Albus…" the headmaster shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Severus, that picture… never mind. I have to contact Madame Maxime. I want to hold an emergency meeting. This girl is not safe where she is now, we must take her out from Beauxbatons, and quickly. When is the next meeting?" Albus asked looking up at Severus.

"Meeting? Which meeting?" He asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"The next deatheater meeting."

"Oh, sorry sir. It is in three days, this Saturday."

"Then we must have this meeting right away. I'm sorry Severus, I must get this done."

"Would you like any help sir?" Severus asked, picking up his cloak from one of the lounge chairs in the office.

"No thank you Severus." His eyes gave a little twinkle. "Just keep very alert."

"Yes sir." He turned around to walk out of the office but stopped before leaving completely. "Oh and Albus…"

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore looked up form his desk.

"Good luck." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you." And Snape exited the office.

Dumbledore quickly wrote three letters to send out. One to the headmistress Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons School, one to Headmaster Karkaroff of Durmstrang School, and another to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He walked up to the phoenix resting on its perch, tied the letters to its foot, and sent him into the night.

The morning came quickly, however it was a sleepless night for the old headmaster at Hogwarts. Today was the day of the meeting for the removal of Alexia Palmer. Albus Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace and picked up a pouch filled with a green powder known as floo powder. He grabbed a handful of the powder and tossed it into the bright fire in the fireplace of his office. The flames turned bright green and the headmaster poked his head into the flames and cried out 'Minerva's study'.

Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, was sitting at her desk in her private study preparing for the next school year's criteria. "Minerva!" The woman at the desk jumped at the sound of her name and papers flew into the air. She turned around to look at her fireplace and the headmaster's head was floating inside the green flames.

"Oh it's you Albus." She spoke clutching her chest.

"Did I startle you Minerva? I'm sorry." He apologized with a twinkle in his eye.

"What cam I do for you Albus?" she asked moving closer to the fireplace.

"I must go to the Ministry today; I want you to look after things while I'm gone." McGonagall's facial expression changed to a slight worry.

"Is everything alright Albus? Can I do anything?"

"I wish it was alright, but for now I need to be going."

"All right then. Good luck." Dumbledore nodded and pulled his head out from the fireplace.

In the Ministry of Magic, a meeting was gathering into one of the large courtrooms known as the Atrium. Aurors, headmasters, headmistresses, and many ministry workers sat in the Atrium that morning waiting to hear what this urgent meeting was all about. Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic stood up from his seat and raised his arms into the air for the room to quiet down. "Thank you all for coming on short notice. I am sure you all are wondering as to why we are here and why it is so urgent. I will allow our faithful friend, Albus Dumbledore explain all of this to you…. Albus."

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "Thank you Cornelius. I have called you all here today to state that we have a problem in our mists. Voldemort has a master plan. A master plan that will bring us all in danger if we do not stop it in time." The room was filled with gasps and shudders from the witches and wizards present.

"What is this plan Albus?" A voice cried out from the stands.

"The plan is dealing with the Curse of Sanguis Immortalis. I do not know who here knows of this power but…" Cornelius stood up from his seat quickly.

"Are you saying You-Know-Who is after this power?"

"Yes Cornelius, Voldemort plans to go after this power." Fudge threw his arms in the air and fell back into his seat.

"Does he know who has this power?" another wizard cried out.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "However, I also know who holds this power." There were murmurs all through the courtroom. Fudge stood back up out of his seat.

"And who has this power?" He asked.

"Alexia Palmer." Again, gasps and then followed by whispers spread through the room.

"Nick Palmer's daughter!"

"Yes Cornelius, she is Nick Palmer's daughter."

"Do they know this?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Shouldn't they know?"

"I think Nick and Judy should know, but Alexia, she's too young. It will just make things worse for her." A voice came from another side of the Atrium. Madame Maxime stood up from the stands as she entered in the conversation. Dumbledore smiled towards her.

"I agree with you one hundred percent Olympe. She is too young, and young minds can be so delicate. That is why I have made a suggestion. Olympe, would you agree with me if I said Alexia is in real danger?"

"Why of course Albus."

"Then you would also agree to allow her to transfer to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I… wait just a minute, take her out of _my_ school and transfer her to _your _school." Madame Maxime looked astonished.

"Olympe, you have just agreed with me that she is not safe, am I correct?"

"Well yes but…"

"Then we must do something about it, and I suggest my school, for it is the safest place she could be." Olympe stood there for a moment to think about the suggestion.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Every head turns towards a voice that same from another side of the courtroom. Headmaster Karkaroff from Durmstrang stood up from his seat. "This is the school where Harry Potter resides. This is the school that You-Know-Who has set foot in for three years. Do you want to send this young girl into a death trap?"

"Wait, shouldn't Nick be at this meeting? It is after all his daughter we are talking about. He has the right to know." All heads changed direction once again to another man standing up from the crowd. It was Joe Adams, one of Nick Palmer's partners.

"Joe, Nick is away on an assignment I gave him this past Monday in America, as you should already know. He will be back this evening and I am sure to tell him this situation when he returns. Please continue Albus." Cornelius declared and Joe sat back down in his seat. Dumbledore turned to face Karkaroff once again.

"Calm down Karkaroff. Yes Mr. Potter is under the roof of my school. He is perfectly fine. And Voldemort has entered twice, not three times." Dumbledore gave a smirk towards his acquaintance, "The third time was not at Hogwarts. As you remember, the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament, Mr. Potter was taken along with Cedric Diggory to a cemetery at the Riddle house, Voldemort's house as I can recall."

"Yeah and what about those other two times, how can you explain that she will be safe at your school?" The other headmaster fought back trying to win the argument, but knew for a fact that he was loosing.

"All three times that Mr. Potter encountered Voldemort, I wasn't available, I was sent away or Mr. Potter was taken. Voldemort is afraid of me and as long as I am there they will not be touched." Karkaroff began to laugh.

"He is not afraid of you anymore Albus. Just take a look at the end of last term. He faced you like man, and you know it."

"Ha! A man, I believe not. Being a man is facing your opponent in battle. He was in fact hiding most throughout the battle and the rest he used a young boy to get to me. I would not call that being a man." Cornelius Fudge decided to break up the argument between the two headmasters before it got ugly.

"Olympe, do you allow this girl to be under Albus' watch? If anything happens what so ever that you do not approve of, such as You-Know-Who enters that school once more. You have permission to have a say in taking this girl out." The room was silent as Olympe thought of the situation and the choices she had. "Olympe?"

"Yes Cornelius, Albus, I will allow this transfer to occur. However, I would like to know updates of her every month or so, just so I can take care of my student and know she is doing well and is safe." The headmistress demanded. Albus and Cornelius both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well then, that's our decision then. Albus, Olympe, good luck." The two nodded in reply. "Now for the rest of us, we must come up with a plan to stop the actions of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Dumbledore and Olympe stood up from their seats and walked out of the Atrium. They met up in the main entrance to speak to one other. As Dumbledore looked over at Madame Maxime, he noticed the worried expressions upon her face.

"Everything will be alright Olympe, don't you worry."

"I know Albus; she will be under good hands. I have faith in you. It's just… she's not going to like this one bit. I'm worried what will happen." Dumbledore smiled at the headmistress.

"Come now, I'll treat you to lunch. We can talk about this more after." Madame Maxime nodded and they both walked out of the ministry together.


	2. Mysteries in the Department of Mysteries

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own anything that you see of J.K. Rowling's works!_

**A/N**: Well, second chapter up! I hope you guys like this one! **PLEASE** review. It will mean a lot to me. :( I hope to get the next chapter up soon!

Drigpawz

* * *

The streets of Diagon Alley were not quite crowded, but soon enough they will be swamped with students getting ready for their new term. Albus Dumbledore and Olympe Maxime walked through the streets together discussing random topics such as the upcoming school year and how their schools are. "Where would you like to go for lunch Olympe? The Three Broomsticks I presume?" He asked.

"The Three Broomsticks is fine Albus; however, before we go to lunch, I would like to write to Alexia telling her about the transfer."

"I thought we were keeping this information from her, she is too young."

"Yes, we are. She still has the right to know she is not returning to my school." Madame Maxime replied sadly.

"Very well, she absolutely deserves to know that knowledge. Come on, the Owl Post is just over hear." Dumbledore and Maxime walked down the alley and into London's Owl Post. Madame Maxime quickly wrote the letter to one of her students at one of the lounge tables and walked up to the front counter.

"Good afternoon Madame, how may I be of service to you on this beautiful day?" The young man behind the counter asked wearing a smile on his face.

"I would like to send an owl please."

"Well you've come to the right place." The man picked up a clipboard to gather information. "Where is this letter going to?"

"Cherbourg, France." She replied.

"The name of the person you wish to send this to?"

"Alexia Palmer."

"Now would you like immediate delivery?" Madame Maxime nodded. "Right then, we will get right to that Ma'am. Have a nice day." The two headmasters walked out of the Owl Post and back into the streets. Albus looked over to his acquaintance and noticed the worried expression still upon her face.

"Are you alright Madame?" he asked as they continued to walk.

"Of course Albus, why do you ask?"

"It's just…you look so…"

"She will not like this!" she interrupted, "She will not like this at all. I have known Alexia since she was eleven and I know what she is capable of. She likes her life how it is, and doesn't plan on changing it any time soon."

"Olympe, I promise you, everything will be fine. She will get used to the change. She will miss everything in her life now, but she will be happy once again." Olympe nodded. They walked in complete silence for the remainder distance to the Three Broomsticks.

They sat down at a table close to the back of the pub to have a private conversation. Dumbledore had broken the silence amongst the two. "Before the term begins, I would like you to send me Alexia's files; I would like to see what her academic life is like. If she is to come to Hogwarts at a later year I will need to know a bit about her." He ordered.

"Yes Albus. I will be sure to owl that right to you. I must warn you, her file is quite large." Madame Maxime replied. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by large?"

"Well, she is not just any ordinary girl; she has done a lot through the years. She's…well, you can see for yourself when you receive the file." She smiled at the thought of the rather thick file.

* * *

Miles away from Diagon Alley the city of Cherbourg, France holds a house belonging to the known Palmer family. Inside the Palmer house, two teens sat up in one of the bedrooms. "So Alex, how have your practices been with your father?" One of the teens asked as he sat down on his friend's bed.

"Well, I haven't really been able to practice with him; lately he has been going over to the ministry of magic. After all he is an auror." She replied throwing a shoe across the room as she rummaged through her closet. "He could have at least brought me with him to America."

"You spend way too much time over there. You're starting to act like an American."

"Well I'll have you know Hunter, that when I graduate I'm going to move to the Americas, so why not start acting like them now?" Hunter just rolled his eyes and moved on with the conversation.

"Yes, but for now you have to practice. You're the best chaser on the team, as a matter of fact the best player on the team." He declared as he dodged a teddy bear that was thrown his way.

"You're just saying that because I saved you from humiliation last year and getting the Quidditch cup for our team. I don't think I need the practice, if any it is you that needs it. You are the team's Keeper, you know the player that **stops** the quaffle from going in."

"That's also true." A book of curses hit him in the stomach. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry."

"Alexia Palmer, what in the world are you doing?"

"Well Hunter Adams, since we are using formal naming. I am looking for my broom care kit that I received for Christmas this year. Our game did some damage to it."

"I knocked you in the mud." Hunter smirked. Alexia pulled her head out from the closet once again and glared at her best friend.

"For your information, I want to keep my broom in good condition. Unlike yours, my broom treats me well, so should do the same." Hunter rolls his eyes.

"You are more obsessed with sports than me, and I thought I was bad." Another book went flying towards Hunter on purpose.

"And you don't have as much pressure as me with them." Hunter raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me? What do you mean pressure?"

"I mean, _oh Alexia, you're the only one to save us from this loss. Oh Alex you can do it, you're our only hope!_" She replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh Alexis, your ego is getting bigger and bigger by the minute." Hunter mimicked the voice his best friend used.

"Oh shut up!" She whips a pillow at Hunter and they both sat and laughed in the bedroom. After about five minutes of laughter, they calmed down. Alexia began going through the closet once again and Hunter started to flip through the book of curses. After a bit of silence past by, Hunter looked up from his book.

"I bet you make captain this year. After all, John did graduate."

"You bet your ass that I do. I put too much work into this team, and I hope to make it even better. What happens if I'm not there any more?" She declared not looking up from her search. Hunter hesitated for a moment and thought of his best friend's last statement.

"What do you mean you're not there?" Alexia stopped once again and looked back at her friend.

"It's just a saying; I'll always be there for you guys. But if I make captain, you all will be star Quidditch players. It will put less pressure on me about it." Hunter groaned.

"Yes, but more pain on us."

"Hey, who said it wasn't painful to be a star." They both chuckled, and this time Hunter threw the pillow at Alexia.

"You're full of it."

"Hey, I'm just telling how it is." Alexia stood up and plowed hunter to the floor on the other side of the bed. The two lied on their backs laughing. "Oh, I'll be right back, mom's calling me, I received a letter."

"What? I didn't hear anything…" Alexia just smiled.

"ALEXIA!" Alexia's mother hollered from down the stairs. Alexia walked to the door.

"Yeah mom?" She yelled back down to her mother.

"There's a letter for you! It's from Beauxbatons!" Her mother replied. Alexia turns around to look at her friend. Hunter glared at Alexia.

"I hate it when you do that." Alexia just stuck out her tongue and ran out the door. She ran into the kitchen where her mother was baking cookies.

"It's on the table." Her mother replied. Alexia ran over to the table and grabbed the letter. She walked over to the counter, kissed her mother and stole a scoop of cookie dough.

"Mmm, thanks mom!" And she ran off. With the letter clutched in her hand, she ran back into her room. Sitting down next to Hunter she looked at the letter. "It's quite thick. Maybe it's the results for Quidditch captain." She stared at the envelope, with the neat handwriting written in blue ink:

To Miss Alexia Palmer

42 Lincoln Avenue

Cherbourg, France

"Well then open it. Unless you also have the power of x-ray vision, we'll never find out what it says by just staring at the envelope." Alexia gave him a dirty look and then looked back at the letter. She flipped the envelope over and looked at the wax seal on the back. The seal had the crest of Beauxbatons School. She carefully and slowly ripped open the letter and pulled out the piece of parchment. It read:

Dear Miss Alexia Palmer,

Your sixth year of Wizarding School is quickly coming up. This is very important to you and as well as to us in the future. However, this year you will not be attending Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are being transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To attend Hogwarts, you and your family must live in London, England. The term will begin September first. The train will leave King's Cross Station at exactly eleven o'clock. You will be riding along with the Hogwarts' students. The list of equipment for your training of this year is enclosed with this letter. Take care now. Have a safe and a wonderful experience at Hogwarts. I trust that we will see each other sometime in the future. Make us proud.

Sincerely,

**Madame Olympe Maxime**

Madame Olympe Maxime

Alexia pulled out the second piece of parchment in the envelope and looked over the list once. She then read the letter once more. Her jaw fell open at some point as she read the letter the first time and didn't realize it was open. She looked away from the letter and slowly turned to look at her best friend. Hunter searched his best friend's face for excitement and thrill, but all he saw was shock. "What is it? Is it Quidditch? Is it the lists? Alex… what is it?" Alexia just sat there, no words could come out of her mouth, "Alex? Are you okay? What does it say?" Again she would not budge. Hunter was worried and anxious at the same time. 'What could possibly be in that letter that has Alex so speechless?' Hunter pulls the letter from his best friend's grip. He then read over the letter. As he read on, his mouth started to drop as well. He looks from the letter, to his best friend, and then back at the letter. He couldn't believe what he had just read, "You were kicked out of Beauxbatons. How? What did you do?" Alexia finally got out of her little trance and looked at hunter.

"Nothing, at least that I know of."

"You're one of the top students. How could they kick you out?"

"Again, I don't know. Maybe they found out that I was the one who put all those fake doors leading into Grant's private bathroom." Hunter started laughing at the memory of the prank. "Did you give me away?"

"No, I would never. Alex, you should tell your mom and dad about this." Hunter got up off the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"I can't tell them about Mr. Grant! They'd kill me for sure!"

"Not that! About the letter."

"Oh… wait!" Alexia ran to the door and blocked it before Hunter could leave the room.

"Alex?"

"I will, just not now. I will tell them later."

"You better, they have a right to know that they are MOVING!' He said as he folded his arms and gave her a disapproving look.

"I know, I know." She sighed. Hunter started pacing back and forth.

"Why you? Out of any of us, why wouldn't it be me?"

"Oh don't say that."

"It's true. What am I going to do without you? We're a team, the great prank team."

"We are not that great, my dad told me a story of these four students called the marauders and…"

"Team…what about Quidditch! Oh lord, it's just like you said…" he smacked her on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a vision of this? You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you, and what are you talking about _just like I said_?"

"You said you had to get us in better conditioning, what happens if you're not there to help the team. Are you a psychic?" Alexia glared at the boy standing in front of her. "Oh yeah… I forgot, but besides that point. Why didn't you tell me you saw this coming?"

"Oh shut up, I was just saying that. I didn't see anything and again… I didn't lie to you. I would never, and you know that." She ran her hands down her face in frustration. "What am I going to do? I can't leave, what will I do without you?"

"What are you talking about, you are the only one I really have, and how will I get through school without you? How will I be able to copy your notes?"

"Oh Hunter, is that all you think about?"

"Yes." Alexia threw Hunter an annoyed glare. "I'm kidding Alex. God!" He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Why do you have to leave?" He mumbled.

"What was that Hunter?" Alexia asked staring at her friend continuing to pace around.

"You know what, this conversation is just going around in circle and we are not getting anywhere. I better get going, it's getting late."

"Alright." Hunter began to walk towards the door but stopped by his friend. He places his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe I got my letter and I will be going with you?" Alexia shook her head.

"Ha ha, very funny." Hunter smiles at Alexia's amusement.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you." Hunter gave Alexia a hug.

"Don't forget to tell your parents." He whispered into her ear.

"I won't." They pulled apart and exchanged smiles. Alexia was left standing in her room alone. She heard Hunter yell goodbye to her mother and walked out the front door. 'What am I going to do?' She sat on her bed with the letter clutched in her hand. She placed her head in her hands and stayed like that for a moment.

After that brief moment, Alexia's head shot up, "Moody will know what to do!" She quickly got up from her bed and grabbed items from her room. She pulled her backpack over her shoulders and grabbed her letter. Mounting on her broom, she looked once more around her room. She kicked off the floor and took off out the window. As she left through the window, she hit the edge of it and cut her arm, Clutching her arm, she looked back once more at her home and then sped up into the night sky.


End file.
